1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to simulation on a local computing environment execution of a software application that is designed for distributed execution among a plurality of different computing systems distributed throughout a network of computing systems, so that performance of the software application can be evaluated prior to actual execution in the environment of the distributed network.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications may be designed for distributed processing among a plurality of different computing systems. For instance, some software applications may be designed for processing in a cloud, or a system of distributed, network-connected computers. In such cases, a distributed application may be divided into different portions which may then be processed on different computer systems in the cloud. Testing and monitoring the execution of the application, however, may be obfuscated by the distributed nature of the program.